Loyalty and rewards programs are marketing structures where customers are provided with incentives for specific loyalty behavior. Often loyalty programs reward a customer's loyal buying behavior associated with a specific company and incentivize purchasing products or services through the company in order to accrue loyalty awards or incentives. Sometimes a customer may be rewarded with loyalty points or loyalty deals that may be associated with the customer's loyalty account. Such loyalty incentives may be stored in an electronic account, on a physical card, on a computer chip or using various other methods. Loyalty incentives, such as points or loyalty deals, may be used to purchase goods and services or redeem other rewards at a later point in time. For example, a redemption process may allow the customer to redeem a defined number of points or a loyalty deal for goods and services at a discounted rate or no additional charge.
Loyalty points and loyalty deals may have expiration dates associated with the loyalty reward. When a loyalty reward is not used within a predetermined amount of time (e.g., anywhere from one hour to multiple years), then the loyalty reward may expire and may not be usable by the customer after the expiration date.